


soneta dua bayangan

by pindanglicious



Series: EngSpaWeek2017 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: EngSpaWeek2017, Historical, M/M, Victorian!AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pindanglicious/pseuds/pindanglicious
Summary: dongeng sebelum tidur tuan-tuan itu memang tidak biasa. [#engspaweek2017 day 1] [historical・victorian・alternative universe]





	soneta dua bayangan

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: hetalia milik himaruya hidekazu dan saya, pindanglicious, tidak mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri; didedikasikan untuk EngSpa Week 2017 hari pertama dengan nomor prompt #5

**Soneta Dua Bayangan**

**SEWAKTU** berbenah barang―sebelum kepindahannya ke Inggris―di Reinosa, Antonio meminjamkannya _La Galatea_ cetakan kelima. Beberapa lembarnya sudah menguning dan banyak sobekan yang pinggirannya membentuk gigitan rayap. Bagian atas sampulnya ada bekas cap dudukan cangkir kopi. Bisa ditebak, novel itu pasti sudah lama sekali ditaruhnya di rumah, dan jadi salah satu barang antik peninggalan kakek moyangnya yang tak terbuang.

Antonio tak ingat kalau Arthur, sahabat mudanya ini, adalah seorang peminat literatur era abad pertengahan. Padahal di kamar mereka, dia cuma menemukan satu sampai dua buah roman kuno yang Arthur simpan di dalam laci meja tidur, sedangkan meja kerjanya berserakan tumpukan buku tebal dan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang dipenuhi coretan rumus fisika listrik sampai kalkulus sederhana. Barangkali kumpulan roman klasik yang iseng dikoleksinya itu adalah pelepas penat semata dan akan dibacanya setiap waktu senggang tiba.

"Kelihatannya kausuka _Don Quixote_ , tapi di antara itu dan _Entremeses_ dan _Viage del Parnaso,_ kau lebih _anteng_ dengan _La Galatea_." Antonio menyebut satu persatu mahakarya milik sang penulis besar abad pertengahan. Mungkin pada era pasca Perang Anglo-Spanish yang sering ia dengar kisahnya.

Antonio baru saja akan naik ke tempat tidur setelah memasangkan kaus kaki, dan melihat kawan satu atapnya di ranjang seberang. Sibuk dengan bacaan dongeng bersambung sebelum tidur.

"Tapi, hei, jangan membaca sambil _tiduran_. Kasihan matamu, apalagi tempat ini remang-remang," tegurnya sambil menunjuk perapian yang menyala-nyala di ujung ruang; hanya itu satu-satunya sumber penerangan di kamar mereka ketika malam menjelang.

"Aku cuma baru-baru ini saja tertarik dengan literatur abad tujuh belas." Arthur menutup buku usang itu, menaruhnya di bawah bantal, lalu dia berbalik badan menghadap penghuni tempat tidur yang ada dua meter di depannya. Lelaki itu menguap lebar tanpa ditutup tangan, seperti anak kecil. "Gila, kalau kita hidup di masa itu, aku yakin kau tak akan pernah mau barang melirikku sedikit pun,"

"Kecuali di abad enam belas, mungkin, sewaktu pernikahan royal antar-putra mahkota masih mengikat negara kita sebagai aliansi. Sayang sekali semuanya harus selalu diakhiri pengkhianatan," Antonio menghela napas panjang sebelum menyambung dialog dengan mengembalikan topik sebelumnya. "Kau membaca buku-buku Shakespeare juga, kalau begitu?"

"Aku hanya membaca _Hamlet_ dan _Othello_. Sebab yang lain ada di panggung teater." Arthur menyentuh dagunya dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari. "Tapi aku hapal benar tentang Shakespeare. Orang Inggris mana yang tak kenal dengannya, coba?"

"Wow, aku tak menyangka kalau kau ternyata tahu bahan bacaan selain sains teknik dan aljabar,"

"Aku juga tak menyangka kalau seorang dokter sepertimu tahu tentang literatur klasik."

"Ha! Aku tahu lumayan banyak! Dulu aku sering membacanya dan kadang ada beberapa pasien yang membicarakan tentang itu,"

 _Tapi itu bukan hal yang aneh_ , pikirnya. Dokter muda berdarah hispanik itu menarik lagi selimutnya sampai ke leher. Angin yang bertiup di sepanjang Poolbrook malam ini terasa lebih dingin.

"Apa yang dilakukan Cervantes dan Shakespeare selama negara kita bertikai satu sama lain dalam perang panjang, menurutmu?"

Arthur mendadak ingat soal Perang Anglo-Spanish tiga abad silam, sambil membayangkan bagaimana seandainya kalau mereka hidup di masa kelam itu; mungkin jadi musuh bebuyutan sampai masuk ke liang kubur; atau bertemu di lautan lepas sebagai perompak barbar yang bertempur di atas kapal, saling mempermalukan harga diri satu sama lain, memperebutkan tahta, harta, dan kuasa. Atau mungkin mereka akan diam-diam mengendap ketika malam dan kabur dari pasukan, untuk bertemu di suatu tempat rahasia, bertukar minuman anggur, lalu bertukar bahan bacaan; Arthur dengan Shakespeare-nya dan Antonio dengan Cervantes-nya, menganggap kalau pertempuran armada itu tidak pernah ada; dongeng belaka.

"Aku tidak tahu banyak soal Shakespeare, tapi Cervantes memang seorang prajurit perang―seorang angkatan laut; beliau turun sewaktu ada pertempuran besar dengan Turki Usmani di Lepanto, dan beliau juga agen armada Spanyol, jadi―" Antonio menjeda sebentar dengan mengedipkan mata, ada sekelebat ingatan lama yang muncul dari benak. "―ah, aku baru ingat! Ada tahun-tahun 'menghilang'nya Shakespeare, antara tahun 1585 sampai 1592. Menurutmu bagaimana teorinya, Arthur?" Antonio tertawa kecil, diikuti dengan Arthur. Kemudian dua matanya menerawang langit-langit kamar mereka yang cukup tinggi dan sedikit terkotori sarang laba-laba.

"Kau malah melempar balik pertanyaanku. Tapi mungkin saja, berduel soneta! Mungkin! Itulah sebenar-benarnya Perang Anglo-Spanish." Lelaki yang lebih muda itu mengambil kembali buku di bawah bantalnya, lalu membolak-balikkan sampul kakunya yang sudah usang. "Aku juga masih penasaran dengan tanggal kematian mereka yang, nyaris sama ..."

"Ada interval sebanyak sebelas hari kalau menurut tanggalan Gregoria yang dianut mayoritas Katolik Spanyol," sangkal si pemuda asal negeri tetangga.

"Kalau kautahu Cardenio, Arthur, nama itu familiar baik pada karya Cervantes sendiri maupun Shakespeare. Sedikit seru untuk membuat hipotesis-hipotesis imajiner kalau menghubung-hubungkan tahun 'hilang' Shakespeare dengan 'pertemuan rahasia'nya bersama Cervantes. Tapi, itu terdengar seperti anakronisme dan tak lebih dari imajinasiku saja, mungkin. Sebab berkesinambungan juga dengan sejarah perang armada negara kita,"

Antonio menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar. Mungkin Arthur akan menganggap ocehan tadi sebagai sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal, lalu menertawakannya, menjadikannya bahan olok-olokan. Tapi ternyata reaksinya sangat berbeda dengan yang dia bayangkan.

"Semua tanggapanmu sesuai dengan ekspektasiku, Dokter. Pengetahuanmu―dari yang umum sampai sejarah dan hal-hal sepelenya begini―memang tidak bisa diragukan."

Dia mendapat tepukan tangan dan sebuah seringai, entah asli sebuah kekaguman atau sarkasme, Antonio tidak peduli.

"Orang Spanyol mana yang tak kenal Cervantes, coba?"

"Itu kalimatku tadi, Antonio." ―Arthur memutar bola mata.

Kemudian mereka disapu hening sejenak, hanya ada bunyi letupan kayu-kayu yang terbakar di perapian dan suara angin malam di luar yang terdengar.

"Nah, Arthur, dongengnya aku cukupkan sampai sini saja. Tidurlah segera! Kalau besok masih ada waktu sesudah praktek dan kuliahmu selesai, akan kuajak kau ke perpustakaan kota, ¿ _entiendes_ _?_ "

"Ha, dongeng tidur apa itu? Terlalu cepat!"

Arthur mencibir kekanakan, lalu keduanya berbalik badan, saling memunggungi dengan selimut yang ditarik sampai dagu. Kedua pemuda berbeda latar belakang tanah air itu memejamkan mata menunggu pagi tiba, menyambut dua bayangan hebat yang akan datang ke mimpi mereka.

**end**

**Author's Note:**

>  **histrivia:** miguel de cervantes (spanyol) dan william shakespeare (inggris) adalah dua penulis legendaris yang meninggal di tanggal dan tahun yang sama, 23 april 1616. (beberapa orang penulis besar sepanjang sejarah juga ada yang meninggal di tanggal yang sama meski di tahun berbeda). ada beberapa sumber yang menyatakan kalau tanggal kematian cervantes adalah 22 april, sedangkan menurut kalender gregorian, ada beda waktu sebelas hari yang membedakan jarak tanggal kematian cervantes dan shakespeare, tapi dunia menyepakati bahwa keduanya meninggal di tanggal dan tahun yang sama. sebab inilah yang melatarbelakangi adanya hari buku internasional setiap tanggal 23 april. (ironisnya, tanggal ulang tahun arthur juga aka st. george day...)
> 
> **8/18/2017**


End file.
